Time Family Tales
by Basmathgirl
Summary: Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two young sons, these are snippets of life onboard the TARDIS, in no particular order, that rate from G up to T  to be on the safe side .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Set in fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two young sons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Doctor Who, only the people I've given them to love.

**A/N:** This was written whilst riding on the North Yorkshire Steam Railway to keep myself company. All that being jolted about does nothing for your handwriting.

* * *

The Doctor woke and turned over in bed to be greeted by a pair of concerned little eyes peering over the edge of the bed at him.

"Daddy, I don't want to go and live with Nanny!" the owner of the eyes wailed.

"And I don't want you to go and live with Nanny either, Jamie. Why would you do that?" asked the Doctor.

"Teddie said that if I don't eat all my fish I'll have to go and live with Nanny," young Jamie stated.

At that moment, Teddie appeared in the bedroom doorway. The Doctor pinned him with a look. "Did you say that to your brother?"

Teddie looked incredibly sheepish. "Yeah, I did but I had a good reason."

"Which was?"

He sighed. "I wanted to finish programming my new interspatial terminal 'cos I thought I'll try out that component we picked up from Stivugonia… that's where we… anyway, last night Mum said I can't do that until we finish dinner, which can't finish until Jamie eats all of his food, and he won't eat all his fish!"

It had been a good fledgling piece of babble, and the Doctor was impressed with his son. "Are you sure the threat of Nanny was the right way to go though? Mummy might not approve."

To underline this fact there was a loud "Edward Geoffrey Noble! Come here!" from the region of the en suite bathroom.

Teddie looked at his dad and noticed the missing Jamie. "He's squealed on me, hasn't he?"

"Yep! It looks like it. He's taken his grievances to a higher court," the Doctor chuckled.

"But I thought you were the highest authority in the universe, Dad?" Teddie looked puzzled.

"Ah, that was before I met your mother!" the Doctor grinned.

Teddie couldn't think of a suitable comeback to that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Doctor Who, only the people I've given them to love.

**A/N:** This written whilst riding on the North Yorkshire Steam Railway to keep myself company. All that being jolted about does nothing for your handwriting.

* * *

**2 - Laundry Search**

"Mum, where's my blue shirt?" Teddie asked as he searched his way through a pile of ironing.

"With your new black trousers." Donna answered as she started to save her clean washing from his manhandling.

"And where are they?" he jumped out of the way of his advancing mother.

"In the wardrobe! And if you ask me where that is young man I'll have your guts for garters!" she put the pile of washing down and turned to face him.

"Since when have you worn garters?" he grinned at her.

"Since you became so cheeky!" she playfully whacked him on the bottom.

"How come he gets the soft slaps and I get proper ones?" asked the Doctor from his seat at the table.

Donna considered him. "When's the last time I actually slapped you? I mean properly?"

He thought carefully, "Ooh! That's a good question… erm… under the Thames was it? Okay, I get your point! Don't look at me like that!"

"Well, I know where he gets his stupid streak from now," she smirked.

"Ha ha. And he gets his…" he suddenly noticed her threatening look, "good looks from you."

"Good recovery," she smiled back.

"Now then children," Teddie beamed at them both, "play nicely!" And he dipped out of the way of another playful swat from Donna as she aimed for his backside again.

"You are getting too big for your boots," she tried to hold back a laugh as she glared at him. "You're not too old to get a good hiding from your father you know."

"He's got to be able catch to me first!" Teddie threw at them as he darted out of the room.

"You cheeky little…!" began the Doctor, as he pushed aside his chair and gave chase.

Donna clung onto the back of the vacated chair with laughter, continuing again when she heard the squeals from the tickle-attack taking place elsewhere. At least she couldn't complain it was dull in the TARDIS.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where Donna and the Doctor have two young sons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Doctor Who apart from the people I've given them to love.

* * *

**3 - Promises Promises**

The Doctor was engrossed underneath the central console when Donna came up to him, bent low and whispered in his ear, "I might have a pleasant surprise for you later." Then she turned and skipped away from him.

"What? What! Ow!" as he hit his head on the edge of the console. "Come back here and say that!"

"Nuh uh!" Donna teased from the other side of the console room. She peeked at him from the other side of the doorway, and then disappeared down the corridor

"What's Mum saying, Dad?" asked Jamie from his position on the floor. He had been taking his newly appointed 'Junior TARDIS Apprentice' label as seriously as a small boy could. He had been given the job of reassembling the wiring to the transdental modulator, and was carrying it out perfectly as per instructions.

"Oh! Erm… nothing, Jamie. Just telling me off as usual," the Doctor hastily covered the truth.

"Why? What have you done now, Dad? You didn't take any of Mum's stuff without her permission again, did you?" Jamie asked him with great concern.

"No, I didn't, honest. Just don't worry about it, okay?" the Doctor tried again. But his thoughts were elsewhere; wherever Donna was at that moment, apparently hiding a surprise for him that might prove to be very interesting.

"Shall I talk to Mum for you?" Jamie offered; his adorable little face looked lovingly at him.

The Doctor couldn't resist him. He swooped down and pulled Jamie into a spontaneous hug. "As cute as you are, this is something for me to sort out. But I do appreciate the thought," he kissed Jamie tenderly on the forehead. "Now, seeing as you've exceeded your apprentice instructions, I think you deserve some ice cream. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like some chocolate sauce on top of my ice cream. Can I Dad?" Jamie tried out the cutesy face again.

The Doctor laughed, and kissed him a second time. "I'll see what can be arranged. Come on, let's go and have a look." He tucked Jamie under his arm, to the boy's delight, and carried him through to the kitchen to raid the freezer.

As he opened the freezer, having placed Jamie carefully on a chair at the table, he was amazed to find an enormous box of 'Magnum' ice creams. Donna appeared at his side, sighing, "Oh! You've found them already! I was keeping them as a surprise for later. Never mind, eh?"

"You… these were for… oh, I thought…" the Doctor looked forlornly at her.

"What's the matter, Spaceman? Were you expecting something else?" she giggled at him.

"Not exactly expecting… hoping was more like it," he grabbed hold of her around the waist and drew her near, breathing in the heady mixture of her skin and shampoo.

"Then I shall have to work something else out for later, won't I?" she whispered next to his mouth.

He growled. "Ooh! Yes please," he whispered back before capturing her lips.

"Dad! You've forgotten about my ice cream!" Jamie called out exasperatedly. Why did they always have to do this sort of thing? And he _was_ promised ice cream!

"Sorry son! Got a bit distracted over here. Blame your mother," the Doctor chuckled as he threw Jamie an apologetic look.

"That's alright, Dad! But I'd rather have my treat before you have to apologise to Mum," Jamie retorted.

"Why? What have you done now?" Donna demanded.

The Doctor crushed her to him. "Nothing worse than love you!" he told her.

"Good to hear, Spaceman," she said before she let him kiss her again.

Jamie waited patiently; after all, he was used to this happening by now. It earned him an extra helping of ice cream, and chocolate sauce.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Set in fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two young sons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Doctor Who, only the people I've given them to love.

* * *

**4 - Sweet Dreaming **

The Doctor woke up suddenly, distressed to feel a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. Scrub that definition; it was a small body. Near suffocation was closely followed by someone grabbing hold of his eyelid and forcing it open.

"Dad? Dad! Are you asleep, Dad?" a small person peered into his eye.

"Oi! Leave your father alone! I've only just got him asleep!" Donna reprimanded Teddie. "And don't smirk at me teeny Timeboy!"

"Sorry Mum! Only you make Dad sound like a baby." Teddie replied from his prone position on his father.

"And get off him!" Donna thundered over to pull the boy off. "I'll have all sorts of problems with him later if he's over tired."

"Aw! He looks so cute when he's sleeping," Teddie giggled. "Shall I make his bottle up for him?"

Donna playfully smacked his bottom. "That's enough of your cheek, young man! You can keep him company at all hours of the night next time."

"No, that's alright Mum. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your quality time with him." Teddie grinned suddenly at her, "If that's what you're calling it these days!"

"Why you little…," Donna advanced on him again, disturbed from sorting out the dirty washing. "I'll give you something to rub on that cheek in a minute!"

Teddie jumped out of her way, raced towards the bedroom door and out into the corridor. Donna chased after him, making smacking actions with her hands.

"Help! Jamie! Help me! Save me from Mum!" Teddie yelled out, as he headed towards his bedroom.

There was a far off, "Why? You probably deserve it," from Jamie.

The Doctor pulled his hands up to cover his eyes. Why did he think it was a good idea to have a family again? It had all seemed such a good idea at the time. However, he was smiling as he drifted off to sleep again.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Set in an AU of fluff where the Doctor and Donna have two sons, Donna grabs some mother-son time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Donna or the Doctor, but Jamie and Teddie are all mine!

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my son's lovely housemate who is responsible for me finding fanfiction and in a roundabout way for me writing at all.

* * *

**5 - A Moment In Time**

Hearing the Doctor spouting technobabble to Jamie in the console room, Donna saw her opportunity to grab a confidential moment, so she crept into the library and sat herself next to Teddie on the sofa.

"So," she begun, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "who's this Melissa then?"

Teddie looked horror-struck for a nanosecond and then blushed. "No one. Just a girl I know, that I'm friends with, you know, one of many."

"Good! What's she look like? Would I like her?" she coaxed.

"Erm… you remember Becky that was at Mrs Brown's… well, she looks a bit like her, but her hair is lighter, her eyes are softer and she smiles a lot more. She wears a lot of black, cos she says she's too fat to wear white, but I think she looks okay. And she smells like…," he glared at Donna suddenly, "why are you asking and why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm not! I'm not doing anything! I'm just interested, that's all," Donna tried to defend her interest in this mystery girl. "Carry on with what you were saying."

"All right, but don't make something out of it! I know what you're like," he tried his best glare on her, foolish boy.

"I should hope you _do_ know me, would make life very complicated otherwise," Donna retorted. "How would I explain you to your father for a start?"

"Ha ha! Funny! So what else do you want to know?" he thought he might as well get it over and done with now.

"Have you made any plans for later, at all?" Donna aimed for nonchalance again, since it worked well earlier.

"Well, we have talked about when we go back to university, about becoming housemates since we get on so well. I can see us becoming best friends, like you and Dad were," he blushed again, "but in a totally different way that doesn't involve marriage and… I'll shut up now."

Donna couldn't help smiling at the way he refused to look directly at her, poor boy! "There's nothing wrong with being friends, good friends with a girl, and it doesn't have to lead to something romantic. In fact, it seems to be a bit of a rarity judging by the people I've spoken to, so just enjoy the friendship for now, because really good friends are hard to find." She gave his arm a comforting squeeze and waited for him to look her in the eye.

"But what do I do if… when I want… you know, things to become more special? It was easier in your day…," he trailed off forlornly.

"Back in the dinosaur era you mean?" Donna revelled in his little smirk. "I don't think things are changed that much in relationships. It's all luck and hard work." Seeing his unspoken question she continued, "The good luck is getting the opportunities in the first place, and the hard work is grabbing them and making them work for you. We all make terrible, embarrassing mistakes at first; so don't be too hard on yourself; and there's no hurry. Some girl is going to be extremely lucky one day when you come along." She pushed some stray hair out of his eyes as an excuse to caress him.

"Ah, but you're supposed to say that, aren't you? It's part of being my mum," he grinned at her.

"Yeah, it is part of my job description, along with embarrassing you at every opportunity, cleaning your face in public, asking if you've 'been', making sure you're fed and paying out for every little thing. It's a tough job, but I make the most of it." She pulled him into a hug, grateful that he welcomed it.

"I love you, and have I ever told you that you're beautiful, Mum?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, "but I don't mind repeats. I love you too"

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Set in an AU of fluff, where the Doctor and Donna have two sons, Jamie finds a love letter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story from Doctor Who

**A/N:** This was written when my head flipping hurt, so I apologise for the quality.

* * *

**6 - An Unwanted Letter**

"Hey, Dad! Look what I found!" Jamie waved a piece of scented paper in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor climbed out from under the console and eyed it curiously, "What is it?"

"It's a love letter," Jamie grinned triumphantly. "One written by Teddie by the looks of it!" He snickered at the thought of his brother being in love enough to write a love letter of all things. The taunting he'd be able to do later was already irresistible.

"Where did you find it?" asked the Doctor. "I hope you haven't been going through his things."

"As if I'd do that! No, I found this little beauty hidden in a book in the library." He almost did a merry little dance that reminded the Doctor instantly of Wilf. Jamie turned his grin on the Doctor again, "Do you want to hear a snippet of his poet prose? This'll make your day."

"Which book?" the Doctor suddenly asked, catching Jamie in his full teasing mode.

"Erm… I think was something unromantic like 'Weaponry of the Higlarian Empire' or something. I was looking for another book entirely when that book fell on the floor. Why? Is it important?" Jamie looked him puzzled.

"No. Not important," the Doctor said nonchalantly.

"Listen to this:

_Your eyes are like the heavens, they hold eternity and my soul,_

_Your lips are the jewels that brighten the crowning glory of your hair,_

_Your skin is scented by the Gods themselves to tempt me away,_

_Away from this earthly realm to touch the source of life itself,_

_But all you see is me._

How lame is that, eh? What possessed him to write something like that?" It was no good; Jamie could not contain his glee at finding something that would be so embarrassing to use as emotional blackmail later. It was only then that he bothered to look at his father.

The Doctor stood with a thunderous look on his face and his hands fisted at his sides. "Don't you think you ought to put it back where you found it?" he quietly insisted.

"What's the matter, Dad? This is hilarious! Don't you want to…," his voice trailed off as he held out the paper to his father, who snatched it out of his hands and stashed it away in his jacket pocket. He stared him wide-eyed and then he twigged it, "It wasn't written by Teddie, was it? It's yours… Oh! Does Mum know about it? I… I promise I won't say anything it… I'm sure it was all a long time ago and all that… not that Mum wouldn't forgive you, but even so… Must be awkward, eh?" Jamie guiltily had begun to shuffle out of the console room, back towards the library.

The Doctor took a deep breath, looked down for a moment, and looked his son squarely in the eye. "I did write that, as you say, a long time ago. Your mother doesn't know about it because I hid it where I thought she would never find it. I forgot that my sons might have a different taste in books." He paused when he saw Jamie's guilty expression, "It wasn't exactly meant to be a secret, but… it… was written during a painful time in my life when I… I was in love with…"

"It's okay, Dad, you don't have to explain. Mum's told us about her. It feels weird knowing that your parents had previous, as it were, but I've known for ages." Jamie gave him a wan smile, "Weird about covers it, actually."

The Doctor could see the Donna part of Jamie shining through at that moment, so accepting and comforting, without knowing the full facts but prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt anyway. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped from him. "It's your mother, you prawn! I wrote it about your mother way before we ever acknowledged anything."

"Oh. Oh! That's alright then," Jamie brightened. "And that means something else too!"

"What's that then?" queried the Doctor, unable to follow this sudden change in logic.

"I can tease you about it instead now!" Jamie exclaimed. "So what's it worth, Dad?"

The Doctor turned back to the console in mock disgust, and laughed at him, "Bring it on Timeboy!"

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Mentions sex, and the inevitable consequences; and contains two mild swear words.

**Prompt:** 'Donna in labour', by luinel_anduril

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two sons, this is what happened when the first son was born.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from the baby.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to luinel_anduril who helped me gain the confidence to go beyond commenting to try writing.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Baby Who**

It was time, Donna felt, to get this out into the open. She sat down opposite the Doctor at the kitchen table and fired her question. "Why don't we make love any more?"

To say he had not been expecting this question would be an understatement. He almost choked on his toast and had to take a gulp of his tea before he answered, "What?"

"I said," she slowly enunciated, as if he had been suddenly rendered deaf, "why don't we…"

"Yes, I heard that bit!" he retorted, "Why are you asking?"

"And you claim to have a massive brain!" she scoffed. "Why do you think?"

He reached across the narrow table and took hold of her hands, talking to her as gently as he could in the circumstances, "You know why. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's because I look like I've got a football shoved up my jumper, isn't it?" she demanded.

He sighed. "Donna, the size of your bulge has got nothing to do with my feelings."

She pulled her hands away from his, and pursed her lips in disgust, "Why can't you be honest for once? I repulse you, don't I?"

He saw the tears threatening to overwhelm her as he sought to comfort her, "You know that's not true! Your hormones are making you go bats."

"And that's your scientific explanation is it? You choose to turn into a bloke at a time like this, and blame my bloody hormones!" she wiped at her eyes, angry that she could be so weak like this. "Well, sorry buster but I don't buy it! You had your fun but you don't want to look at the consequences." She had intended to end that on an angry tirade, preferable with a mighty stomp out of the room with a good loud bang of a door, but she dissolved on the last word of her sentence, sobbing.

He took her face in his hands and began to gently kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, before placing kisses on her mouth. "I'll never regret the fun we've had together," he told her, giving her one of his trademark cheeky eyebrow waggles. "Come on, shall we go and have a cuddle in the library? Only this table is beginning to hurt my stomach"

Donna looked at him, draped across the kitchen table, "Call that pain!" She stood up and let him drop his hands to take hold of her waist, wherever that had gone to, and steer her towards the library. "And this had better be a long uninterrupted cuddle, with lots of…," she threw him an astonished look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, when she didn't move.

"Something just went 'bang'," she told him simply. As he did his best guppy fish impression for her, she continued, "I think my waters have just broke!"

She made as fast a dash to the bathroom as she could, leaving him still staring in the kitchen. He gained focus and began to follow her, "Well, have you?" he called out.

An echo-y voice called back, "Yes! It's starting! Well, it will be pretty soon."

He felt panic starting to rise within him at the thought, and he tried to rein it in by reminding himself where Donna's overnight bag was, the coordinates for the hospital ("No way am I letting you deliver this baby!" Donna had insisted, as if he'd meant to trap them underground for 3 hours that time without supplies), the phone number of Wilf's mobile, the help offered by Jack's team at Torchwood, what that nice lady at the antenatal classes had said, the warning Sylvia had threatened him with, where his glasses were, if that lever was still wonky…

Donna appeared by his side and caressed his face, "It's okay, Spaceman, you'll be all right. Just calm down and we'll get through this together." She smiled softly at him.

"Am I panicking?" he asked.

"Just a wee bit," she confirmed, "but I had been expecting it." She took his shaking hand, "Do you want a glass of water?"

"I feel like having a large glass of brandy!" he grinned at her. "What do we do first again?"

"Well, a phone call to the hospital would help. Then we should inform Jack at Torchwood, my mum and all the usual suspects," she watched him trying to control his breathing, and had a sudden fit of the giggles.

"Oh! I know that one! About the giggles! That can happen in labour," he gleefully told her.

Donna swatted his arm, "It can also happen if you're being a daft bugger! Now go and make that phone call so that I can arrive on time."

"Erm… where did I…?" he patted himself, obviously looking for something.

"In the console, where you usually leave it?" offered Donna. Seeing the Doctor's continued confusion, she took charge, "Don't worry, I'll go do it. You go and fetch my bag of bits." Men are the same the universe over! The hospital midwife had been comfortingly efficient on the phone, and Jack had been, well, Jack! Still, Donna had appreciated being flirted with at such a time, and it lightened her mood considerably.

"Who was that?" the Doctor demanded as she replaced the phone.

"Jack. Why?" Donna could see he was irked by her reaction to Jack's flirting, and decided to tease him whilst she could.

"Oh, nothing… nothing really. So what did he say?" he tried for nonchalance.

"He said…," and she deliberately giggled, "he'd be prepared to come and hold my hand, _any_ time at all."

The Doctor put down her bag, and went to encircle her with his arms possessively, before asking "And what did you say?"

He was making this too easy for her, and she reasoned that it was working as a panic-distraction. "Oh, you know, that there's a time for everything and all that," as she brought her arms up to hug him. "Should I take him up on his offer later?"

The Doctor gave a very definite, "No!" as a reply. He had begun to kiss her slowly but passionately when the first major contraction hit, taking her breath and interest away. "Are you alright?" he worriedly considered her.

"No, you prawn! It's starting properly." She tried not to glare at him, she really did. But she quickly took pity on him when she saw his stricken look, "How about the hospital… as in… Now!"

"Oh, yes…," he started his console dance, "Coming right up… In a jiffy… once I manage to…"

"The Doctor, my hero," Donna snickered. She would have laughed in normal circumstances, but another contraction hit her unawares. "Any chance of you being quick about it?" she asked him, "Only this baby wants to make an appearance."

"Yeah, that contraction was a bit quick after the last one," he began to tell her, but his own mini-panic attack hit him. "Donna! I don't think… you'll have to…," he stammered out as he gulped for air.

"Oh terrific!" Donna sighed, "Just what I needed right now! Do you think you can manage to pull yourself together when **I** need you? Cos I'm going to have this baby either with or without you; and I'm beginning to think I'll hold onto anybody's hand at this moment." She gritted her teeth through a contraction and mentally steeled herself to dump him at the first opportunity. The mobile phone still showing Jack's number looked extremely tempting at that moment.

The Doctor had noted her glance at the phone and correctly guessed what was going through her mind. "No, don't worry Donna! I can do this!" he brought himself to stand next to her, "Tell me again."

"What bit?" she was having trouble concentrating on much beyond the pain she was suffering.

"The needing bit," he implored, reaching out to her. "How much do you need me?"

"Oh, you're path-…" the pain tore through her again, and she gripped his hand in fear, "Loads! I need you loads. Now stop being a wuss and get me some help!"

The TARDIS shuddered to a gentle halt; he bent down and lifted her up. "One hospital coming right up!" he exclaimed.

"You'll put your back out! Put me down," she ordered him. She couldn't tell if the pain was worsening because he had picked her up or despite it. "Anywhere in the hospital will do."

The midwife who greeted them at the Maternity Unit doors laughed at them as they appeared, "You're the first father I've seen do that!"

"Oh, I'm special me!" the Doctor beamed.

Donna couldn't help rolling her eyes, "Special is one way to describe you! Now put me down before you drop me!"

Under the scrutiny of the midwife, the Doctor dutifully put Donna safely down, and she was guided into a separate room to be examined before being taken to the birthing rooms. The Doctor paced up and down; there were too many words to describe how he felt as he waited for Donna to reappear, bored, frightened and excited were the main ones. They certainly took their time.

By the time Donna appeared again, the Doctor had turned several information leaflets into origami flapping birds and various other animals.

"Oh, you haven't had it yet then," he joked.

"Listen here, Sunshine, any more quips like that and you're going home," Donna playfully threatened. "How you coping over there?"

"Trying hard not to worry too much. What about you?" he asked tentatively. There was something about the new midwife's gaze that he found beady as they walked the remaining bit of corridor to the ward.

"Me? Never been finer! Thought I might hang about a bit round here for a while, you know, in case anyone famous turns up," Donna quipped.

"Why? Who's coming here then? Anyone I should know?" he really did look puzzled. Donna seemed to be much more knowledgeable about the hospital than him.

"Well I did hear," she whispered to him as the midwife guided her onto a bed, "that Noble Junior will be making an appearance."

He was totally confused now, "Who the hell is that?" It was no good her expecting him to remember every single minor celebrity in his state of mind.

"The little fella we saw on the scan the other week," she took hold of his hand as yet another triple contraction began, "the one with the really pale complexion." It was so sad to see him loosing it.

"Oh right! Sorry!" he tried to regain blood supply to his fingers. "Do you want me to mop your brow or get you anything; bottle of water, special music, packet of sweets, er…"

"No! And nor do I want you fiddling with any of the equipment," she said as she noticed him eyeing the fetal monitor, and smiled at his answering pout. "Just sit there and try to take my mind off this pain," she began to grip his hand again.

"How long will I have to do that then?" he wanted to know, "What would you like me to do to entertain you."

"How the hell do I know! It'll be hours, okay? Do whatever you like, talk, sing, but don't juggle!" she ordered.

He sniffed, "Okay! I can do that." He began to tell her all the places he'd like to take them to, and the best places in the universe to show a child. He was well aware that it was partly a ruse to calm him down as much as her, but he grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

His attention had wandered at several points, during which a midwife told him, in no uncertain terms, "Get away from the equipment, Mr Noble! Dads are only allowed at the face end, please leave the business end to us!" when he had yet again tried to sonic the monitor. Donna had apologised for her mad-scientist husband's habit of wanting to tweak everything. The Doctor had apologised to Donna for almost ruining her nurse-patient relationship; although he wasn't entirely convinced she hadn't deliberately crushed his hand during a contraction as punishment. He was glad she didn't have the energy to slap him instead.

Two hours later, after much pushing but amazingly without swearing, Donna gave birth to their baby son. The actual pushing part had taken no more than twenty-five minutes; the Doctor had held Donna's hand throughout but had abandoned the wet flannel to mop her brow when she'd told him exactly where to stick it.

The newborn baby hadn't cried once, but had looked around at his new surroundings with blurry wonder. The Doctor had sat cuddling his son whilst the midwives cleaned Donna up and brought her tea and toast. She'd declared it food of the gods.

She turned her tired gaze to the Doctor, "So what do you think of him?"

He couldn't have looked happier if he'd tried, "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I'd forgotten how small babies are."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but I should have better luck feeding him up than you."

She giggled at his indignant, "Oi!" The Doctor considered the sleeping infant in his arms again, "Do you think we ought to have another one?"

Donna rustled up the best glare she could in the circumstances, which turned out to be a pretty good one, "Don't even _think_ of coming near me in the next few months, do you hear me?"

He laughed. "You've changed your tune since earlier in the kitchen," he grinned at her.

"That was before I felt I was prodded within an inch of my life and I'd been ripped in two," she told him. "Now, hand him back while you go earn your keep."

In an effort to keep him occupied, Donna had sent him off to phone all the relevant parties. The Doctor had looked relieved to be given such an important job, and took off to boast tell everyone.

Donna looked down at the tiny infant in her arms, amazed at the mass of hair that was already on his little head.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the midwife asked.

Donna chuckled, "Well, all the names I had in mind don't seem to fit now, though I'm pretty sure about his middle name. He looks like a little teddy bear."

The midwife considered him, "That's quite sweet though. Your little teddy bear! I can see why you think that. It's the fuzz on top that does it." She smiled sweetly at Donna. "He really is gorgeous!"

Donna blushed at the compliment, whilst imagining that the midwife said that to all the new mums. "Yeah, my little teddy Edward," she said to the baby softly, taking hold of his tiny finger. He made a contented sigh.

"What name was that?" the Doctor asked as he appeared back by her side.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" she pretended to be annoyed with him. "I said teddy Edward."

"That seems to suit him." He looked up at Donna after examining the baby. "What do you think?"

"I think we have a winner," she smiled at them both. "Suppose we should tell other people now."

After being given the job of finding the hospital gift shop and buying 'It's a boy' cards, the Doctor arrived back at her side still looking as pleased as punch. "Look who I found in the corridor," he announced, ushering in Sylvia and Wilf.

Donna tiredly beamed at them. "Mum, Gramps, meet your new grandson; Edward Geoffrey Noble!" Donna handed Teddie to his new grandmother.

"Oh Donna! He's beautiful," Sylvia visibly melted as she took Teddie into her arms.

Wilf wiped away a manly tear, "Never thought I'd see the day…" It was one of the proudest moments of his life. "Congratulations to the pair of you!"

The Doctor stood back and watched his new family, enjoying the fuss and revelling in the weirdness of it all. Donna had changed his life and so many ways, and he was grateful for every single one of them.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt:** 'Flying lesson', set by doctorsgirl26, and partly by louiecat68.

**Summary:** Set in an AU of fluff, where the Doctor and Donna have two sons; Teddie is having a flying lesson.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in these stories except for the two little boys.

**A/N:** This was quickly written as I sat waiting for my son, in a spare diary, so I apologise for the shortness.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Flying In The Face Of Trouble**

It took a few goes, but Teddie eventually managed to level out the transitional dormitory function. The monitor screamed at him to press the green button, third from the right. This was flying!

The Doctor stood nervously by, possessive and proud at the same time. "Left a bit" he encouraged, "pull that lever… there… and now turn the knob 60 degrees anti-clockwise."

Teddie scowled at his father, "Dad, stop it! I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh, I don't think you do quite yet son!" the Doctor protested.

"Look, I know you like to do your old man act, but I'm capable of… Oops! I don't think I meant to do that! You've gone and distracted me!"

"Why? What have you done?" the Doctor panicked.

"I may have slightly knocked things out of place a bit," Teddie hesitantly told him.

"What d'you mean 'slightly'?" demanded the Doctor.

"How was I supposed to know that when you decrease instead of decrease the optimal deficiency drive that the kavenicular power phase would be shot out of kilter?" he asked, knowing full well that he would not get any sympathetic response.

"You've done what? How could you be so stupid? Of all the things you could have done… that's it! You're not piloting the TARDIS again until you re-read the manual four times!" the Doctor exclaimed, almost beside himself with rage.

"I know, I know, back to basics… for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," he began.

"That's a thought," the Doctor pondered, "you haven't met Isaac Newton yet, have you?"

"No, Dad. What was he like?" Teddie pounced on the means to distract his father away from his error.

"Always did have a thing about apples. Better than pears, at least!" the Doctor threw a disgusted face. "Marvellous mathematical brain, but a bit socially inept! Anyway…"

Teddie leant back against the pilot seat and let the lecture wash over him, happy to learn something, that his father would actually take him to see Isaac Newton at the first possible opportunity, and ecstatic that his mother would not be able to complain about blood shed in the console room due to the fall out from his mistake.

Yep, life could be pretty good in the TARDIS.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two small sons, Donna reads a fairy story with her (then only) eldest son.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story apart from the two small people I've given them to love.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Fairy Good Tale**

The Doctor entered the library holding a very bouncy child in his arms. "Donna! Can you have him for a while? Only, I'm finding all the questions a bit wearing while I'm trying to fix the co-axulator." He stood hopefully over Donna, who was sat, with her feet up, on the most comfortable sofa in the library.

"Yeah, sure, you can leave him with me, seeing as I'm doing nothing but resting here." Donna could see he was at the end of his tether, and didn't want to risk loosing his goodwill.

"Thanks!" he kissed his small son on the cheek, set him down on the floor and playfully pushed Teddie's bottom towards Donna. "Go and look after Mummy for me for a while, and then you can help me do dinner later," he told the boy.

"Okay, Daddy," Teddie smiled at the Doctor before skipping over to Donna and plonking himself down on the sofa next to her.

"Are you sure there's enough room on here for you, me and the bump?" Donna laughingly asked him.

Teddie cautiously eyed her 'bump', "I'm not sure. It seems to be getting bigger and bigger."

The Doctor could not resist striding over and rubbing the 'bump', telling Teddie, "Well that is the purpose of the bump after all!" He turned to kiss Donna on the neck, "I wouldn't have things any other way."

"I'll remind you of saying that when we have sleepless nights with teething!" Donna mocked him. "You can't cope with a few distracting questions now. How will you cope when you get them in stereo?"

"If I can cope with you, I can cope with anything!" he teased, as he headed back towards the door and out to the console room.

"Daddy _is_ cheeky!" grinned Teddie. "Do you think the baby will be cheeky too?"

"Oh no doubt," Donna relied, "my life is blighted with cheeky people!"

Teddie put his ear onto Donna's bump, "I can hear him moving in there. It _is_ a baby, isn't it, and not something else?"

"Definitely a baby," Donna confirmed for him. "I've seen the picture from the scan, and there were the usual things a baby has."

"Not a baby elephant then?" he asked.

"Nope, not an elephant, though it feels that way at times," she smiled at his question, expecting the next one completely.

"Can we have a baby elephant?" he tried.

"No. It would be cruel to keep an elephant here in the TARDIS; you know that I don't like caging animals up!" She caressed his cheek, "I don't even like keeping you cooped up in here."

"That's okay, Mummy. I like being with you," he told her.

"Good! I like being with you more than anything in the universe," Donna gave his face a kiss.

"Can we read the baby a story?" Teddie asked. He had recently mastered reading quite well and was desperate to show off his skills.

"Of course we can. How about reading one of those new books Nanny gave you the other day?" Donna suggested; and got an enthusiastic nod in answer.

Teddie raced off to search through the pile of books Sylvia had given him, and returned with a large picture book. He handed the book to Donna and nestled up next to her. "Should I put my head next to the baby, or should I stay sitting as I am?" he asked her.

"I think he'll be able to hear you wherever you feel comfortable," Donna hugged him closer. "What made you choose Sleeping Beauty?"

"Erm… I liked the machine on the front cover. What is it?" he studied the picture with interest.

"It's called a spinning wheel." Seeing his curiosity she added, "It is used to turn wool into yarn, which in turn is woven or knitted into clothes."

"Like my jumper?" he looked down at the hand-knitted jumper he wore.

"Exactly. Nanny's friend was very clever and very kind to knit that for you," she said smiling at him. "Shall we begin?"

Teddie read the book very well, but he got Donna to read out any bits that needed a lady's voice, although he had insisted on doing the wicked fairy's voice himself, much to Donna's amusement. He got quite caught up with the part where the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty to awaken her, and had lots of questions as to how and why such a thing could happen. He was not convinced magic existed, or that fairies could be real, despite Donna telling him that she had believed in fairies when she was small.

"… 'And they all lived happily ever after.' Why does it say that at the end, Mummy?" he gave her a very puzzled look.

"All fairy stories end that way," Donna replied. "It just means that nothing else really bad happened to them for the rest of their lives together."

"Nothing at all?" he did not look convinced in the slightest. "One of them must have died."

"True, but that would be the end of their story. Death ends everything," it was hard getting Teddie to understand death and what it meant, since the death the Doctor encountered in his adventures tended to be of the more traumatic kind that they kept Teddie away from. And Donna tried not to dwell on the fact that the first actual death Teddie would have to deal with would probably be Gramp's death.

"This fairy story," Teddie brought her thoughts back to the book in their hands, "it has a different message, doesn't it?"

"Does it?" Donna could not think of any message that it had, apart from 'don't annoy gift-giving fairies'.

Teddie looked at her quite seriously, "It does! It says you are allowed to kiss and fall in love with someone who is a lot older than you."

"Are you sure?" she whizzed through the story in her head and could not see that message at all.

"Of course it does," he exasperatedly told her. "The prince turns up after a hundred years, so Sleeping Beauty must be about a hundred years older than him."

"Do you know that I've never thought of it like that!" Donna was amazed that he'd noticed something she hadn't.

"Either she was a Time Lord, or she was put in stasis," he gave a little sniff that was pure Doctor. "She'd have died otherwise." A thought obviously struck him, "Why didn't you? You married Daddy, and he's centuries older than you. Did you wake him up with a kiss?"

Donna laughed, "It was a bit like that, though he would tell you that he kissed me."

"Does that mean your life is a fairy story? Am I living in a fairy story too?" he was warming up to this line of questioning.

"My life might seem like a fairy story to some people," Donna began, stroking her fingers through his hair, much to his annoyance, "and I am tempted to say it's like the Brothers Grimm, but sadly no, our life is not a fairy story."

Teddie gave a yawn as he snuggled down next to her, "I'm glad you aren't one of those princesses."

Donna put the book on the floor and cuddled him as tightly as she could, "Why's that then?"

"Because you'd have to go off being all wishy-washy and wait to be rescued if you were a princess; but you're not like that," he told her simply as his eyes fluttered shut. "You do the rescuing. I like you being my Mum."

Donna kissed his head. "It's the best job I can think of," she replied before drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

**A/N:** I got up and wrote this when I couldn't sleep. Serves me right for spending all yesterday asleep I suppose!

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna have two sons, her youngest son starts to ask inevitable questions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, only the two small people I've given them to love.

**A/N:** This was written at 3.30am after having my sleep pattern disrupted again, so I apologise if it's rubbish.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Inevitable Questions**

.

"Mummy, what would you have done if you hadn't married Daddy?" wee Jamie asked as he cuddled with Donna, 'Shaun the Sheep' forgotten for a moment on the TV.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Gone back and lived with Nanny I suppose. Might have met an accountant, married him; who knows?" Donna pondered.

"But if you'd married someone else I wouldn't be me, would I?" he quizzed. "I'd be totally different."

She stroked his cheek tenderly, "You'd probably look a bit different, but I was meant to have you in my life, so I assume you'd be very similar."

"How can you know that?" he continued to ask. "Do you think I was meant to be?"

"Oh yes! I'm sure you were meant to be," she smiled and then kissed him. "And I am so _grateful_ you were sent to me to look after."

Jamie toyed with the flaps of his shirt, "What would have happened to Daddy if you hadn't married him?"

"I dread to think!" Donna frowned. "He'd probably have gone emo and done something really stupid! He needs someone to stop him at times, and that's always been my main job."

"Not to be my Mummy? I thought that was your main job!" Jamie was slightly indignant now. Donna wondered where he'd got that trait from; probably her!

"You forget, looking after you isn't a job because people get fed up with their jobs and I never get fed up with you!" she kissed him again.

"So stopping Daddy is a job you get fed up with?" now the inquisitor side of him showed. "I thought you loved Daddy!"

"I do! I promise you I really do! But sometimes I wish I didn't have to follow him around to check up on how he behaves, that's all, nothing serious," she assured him.

He still looked worried, "So you aren't going to leave Daddy and run off with an accountant because you are fed up with him?"

Donna laughed, "I'd run away from a life with an accountant, not towards! They are lovely blokes, but they are _not_ your Dad. I want to be with him forever." She gave Jamie a squeeze, "I want to be with _you_ forever. I couldn't bear to be without you now."

He beamed at her, "You promise you won't leave us, Mummy?"

"Of course I promise," she readily replied. "What's brought this on?"

Once more he concentrated on fiddling with his shirt flaps, "I overheard Uncle Jack talking to Daddy." He looked back up at her, "He was saying that you were welcome to go home with him to live, that he thought you were smashing and that Daddy was lucky to have you and… and me and Teddie." He shifted position, "I don't want to go and live with Uncle Jack, Mummy. I like it here in the TARDIS. She makes me feel special. She… she makes me forts and camps and dens with dragons. I like Uncle Jack, I do, but he… well he isn't Daddy." He finished on a little sigh that went straight to Donna's heart.

"What did your Dad say to Uncle Jack?" Donna couldn't help asking.

"I don't know. I came to find you," he snuggled into Donna, getting the reassurance he obviously needed.

They sat together like that for a few minutes, watching the antics of Shaun the Sheep and his friends. "I suppose I'd better go and check up on them in case they need feeding or something," Donna began. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You won't tell them I said anything?" he hesitated.

"Course not! I wouldn't do that to you," she said. "Come on," they both got up, held hands and headed towards where the Doctor and Jack were.

They found them in the kitchen, arguing about the right way to configure an ekyl vorminator. As usual it was all double Dutch to Donna. "Can't you two agree on anything?" Donna teased as she made her way to put the kettle on. Jamie had stuck by her side and was eyeing Jack with a great deal of wariness. She decided distraction was always the best policy, "Jamie, would you find us some biscuits please? I put a packet of Tunnock teacakes in the cupboard too."

Jamie eagerly found the biscuits and teacakes, and started to put them on a plate. "Which one would you like, Daddy? Uncle Jack?" he offered them around.

"These look good!" the Doctor pulled Jamie into his embrace and onto his lap. "What's the matter, Squirt? You look a bit down."

"Nothing," but Jamie kept his gaze on the plate of biccies in front of them.

"You're not in love, are you?" Jack teased, but he got no response. He put his hand out to tickle Jamie, but Jamie flinched away.

The Doctor placed a consoling kiss on Jamie's head, "Go help Mummy bring the tea over, would you?" Jamie got down off his lap, threw a look at Jack, and walked over to assist Donna.

"What have I done wrong?" Jack asked the Doctor in a low voice. "Or is he practising looks that could kill?"

"Here we go, boys," Donna smiled as she placed fresh cups of tea on the kitchen table and sat down with them. "Compliments will be accepted by the chef."

Jamie hovered by Donna's side, keeping well away from Jack. Sensing his inner plight, Donna softly asked him, "Do you want to take yours to sit in front of Shaun the Sheep, or do you want to find Teddie?"

"Teddie is working on his project. He said not to disturb him," he furtively eyed the teacakes. With an encouraging nod from Donna, he said, "I'll go and see if Art Attack is on yet." He took his selection of goodies and hurried out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" asked the Doctor. "Did you tell him something bad about Jack?"

Donna laughed, and squeezed Jack's arm. "He's having normal doubts, that's all."

"What sort of normal doubts?" pressed the Doctor.

"Well," Donna considered how much she should divulge. "He's worried I'll run off with someone else," she nodded towards Jack.

"Why would he think that?" Jack asked, outraged. He hurriedly looked at the Doctor, "I haven't flirted with her, honestly; well, no more than the usual!"

"Do you flirt with people, Jack? I hadn't noticed!" Donna quipped. She turned to the Doctor, "Jamie is worried because he has become aware that not all parents stay together. And since Jack comes here and flirts he thinks it is possible I would leave with him." She was silently pleased with the angry look that passed over his features.

"Would you though? Consider Jack I mean?" he looked at her intently.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you in front of Jack, would I?" she quickly took his hand. "But just for the record, no, I still want to stay with you forever." He looked suitably relieved. "No offence Jack," she added, giving Jack's hand a squeeze for good measure.

"None taken," Jack smiled, but Donna could sense an undercurrent of something sad about him. "If you ever change your mind…"

"Don't worry, you'd be top of my list!" she reassured him. "I might have to fight off that Welshman of yours, and a few other people." That earned her a beaming grin. She finished her tea, "Okay folks! I'm off to do battle with the underwear of good and evil." She left them that useless piece of information as she stood and made for the door.

She smiled as she headed back to where Jamie was, hoping that he was feeling better now. He was idly flicking through a book while half watching the telly, but he heard her before he saw her. "Mummy? I was wondering…," he started to ask as she returned to her seat next to him.

"What was you wondering?" Donna took him into her arms again.

"…If Daddy died, would you… we have to live with Uncle Jack? You know, when you can't do your job of stopping him or there are _really_ bad people who don't like him." Boy, were those shirt flaps interesting today!

She took her time thinking about this question carefully. "If anything were to happen to Daddy we wouldn't have to live with Jack, we could choose wherever we liked, but hopefully the TARDIS would let us stay here. I'd hate to leave her on her own now," Donna took a deep breath. "As for Daddy actually dying, that might not happen for an awfully long time, so I don't think we need to worry about that one; and I fully intend to make sure it doesn't happen on my watch! Can you see me letting some jumped up pipsqueaks kill Daddy?"

Jamie giggled, "No, I can't! You'd soon sort them out!"

"I certainly would! I'm not called Supertemp for nothing you know!" she laughed.

He threw his arms around her neck and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Can I go play in my Buzz Lightyear suit?" his morose mood forgotten and replaced with excitement.

"Of course you can!" she let him release her. "I have exciting washing to do."

"Don't forget to do my blue boxers," he reminded her before disappearing into his bedroom.

She picked up his book, turned the TV off, and straightened her skirt, "How could I forget? I am Supertemp after all." With that, she headed towards her Queendom.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Set in an AU of fluff, where the Doctor and Donna have two sons; Teddie steals the sonic screwdriver.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in these stories except for the two boys I gave them to love.

**A/N:** This was written for a prompt given by louiecat68, and sort of written for the Travellers' Tales prompt word no 9 – 'amateur' at doctor_donna.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Sonic Screwed**

.

The Doctor charged into the console room, followed closely by Teddie, "But Dad!"

"You will stay here, and you _will _think about what you've done!" the Doctor jabbed his finger at him.

"But Dad!" Teddie tried again.

"But nothing! I don't want you anywhere near me for the next 3 hours!" the Doctor threatened him.

"Mum wouldn't treat me this way!" complained Teddie. "This is so unfair!"

"Take it up with her when she gets back from your grandmother's," the Doctor glared at him. "Until then: go!"

Teddie turned reluctantly around and made for his room. There was a hesitant knock on the door followed by a "Are you alright?" from outside.

"What do you want Jamie?" shouted Teddie. "You're not allowed near me, remember?"

"I know!" Jamie called back indignantly. "I just thought I'd check up on you!"

Teddie walked over and opened his bedroom door slightly, "You'll get me further into trouble if you're not quiet! Just stop bothering me, will you?"

"I'm not convinced by your act, Edward Geoffrey Noble! Now tell me what you did wrong," Jamie hissed at him through the gap.

"I… Dad thinks I stole his sonic screwdriver," Teddie explained.

"And did you?" Jamie pressed.

"Well, not exactly stole, but I did borrow it," Teddie gave Jamie a quick glimpse of the sonic tucked in his top pocket.

Jamie lit up with glee, "Wow! Have you tried it out yet?"

"No," Teddie smiled conspiratorially, "but I will do in a minute!" He stuck his head out of the door and looked around, "Where's Dad got to?"

"He's holed himself up in the console room, crashing about and pulling wires out. I thought I'd better keep out of his way," Jamie confided. "So where are we going to try it out first?"

"Are you sure you want to risk it? Dad wasn't mad at you," Teddie asked whilst hoping wildly that he meant it.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't want to find out what it does," Jamie grinned. "Why Dad can't just let us have a go is beyond me."

"Yeah, what is all that about, eh?" Teddie agreed. "Do you think it's jealousy or possessiveness?"

Jamie pondered this, "Why would Dad be jealous?"

"Cos of this," Teddie pointed to his ginger hair, and the pair of them giggled together. "Come on then, let's choose a number and see what happens."

"Okay," replied Jamie. He pulled out a notepad from his pocket, "You press the buttons and I'll note down what each number does."

"Seems fair," Teddie did a little sniff. "Ready Watson?"

"Sure am Holmes!" and they shared another chuckle.

They made their way to a room they knew from past explorations to be empty, just in case. "Setting 240!" called out Teddie as he pressed the number. The room was filled with the sound of a loud marching band, so loud it was deafening.

"Turn it off! Use the re-set button!" Jamie yelled. The marching band sound disappeared soon after.

"Okay! Don't want to know why you'd need that one! Setting 241!" Teddie declared. The sonic gave off an eerie orange glow. They watched fascinated as it swirled up from the tip of the sonic screwdriver and splashed across the ceiling, leaving an acrid taste in the air.

"Any idea what the point of that one was?" asked Jamie.

"Nope!" was the reply, "But it was quite pretty for a moment there. Right, the next one: setting 242."

The floor beneath them began to shake uncontrollably, making them grab for each in an attempt to stay upright. Teddie scrambled to push the re-set button. "Cor!" Jamie exclaimed. "I never expected to be able to start our own earthquake! How cool is that?" They grinned excitedly.

"Time for the next one I think! Setting 243," Teddie pushed the relevant numbers. "Oh! Well I'll be!"

"What? What did it do?" Jamie peered over his shoulder to examine the sonic screwdriver.

"Apparently you are not pregnant!" Teddie gleefully told him. "You might need that setting when you're a bit older!"

"Oi! Speak for yourself!" Jamie pouted, "You're more likely to be a love hit and run driver!"

"I am not!" Teddie playfully disagreed. "Though Uncle Jack has been giving me some tips."

"Care to share?" Jamie tried to hide his obvious interest.

"Will do, if I'm still alive to tell the tale!" Teddie laughed. "Right then! Let's try setting 244."

There was a 'whooshing' noise, the lights dimmed, a double bed appeared out of the wall, and old-fashioned funky music played softly in the background. "You have got to be kidding me!" Jamie's jaw almost visibly dropped.

"The old dog! Dad has a bachelor pad!" Teddie looked around gob-smacked. "I cannot believe it! Eew! How gross! My dad is a swinger, or whatever they called it back in the Dark Ages."

"On the plus side, this is excellent blackmail material," Jamie offered. "Would Dad want anything as gross as this to become common knowledge with Mum?"

Teddie found his grin to be uncontrollable, "Imagine what Mum would say if she saw this! She'd have a field day!"

"What do you think is in the drawers?" Jamie pointed to a cabinet next to the bed.

"I'm not looking in there!" Teddie shuddered. "I could be scarred for life!"

"Do you reckon there are cameras as well?" Jamie contemplated.

"Stop it!" Teddie pleaded. "Take these thoughts out of my head! I so do not want to think of Dad in that way!"

"He had a life before Mum, you know." Jamie tentatively placed his hand on the bed and tested the springiness of the mattress. "This might have been…"

"La la, la la la!" Teddie sung out, standing with his hands over his ears. "Can't hear you!"

Jamie snickered, and pulled Teddie's right hand away, "You may not be able to face this room, but you are going to have to face the music."

"Perhaps I'll ask Dad to wipe my memory too. What do you think?" Teddie looked peeved.

"I'd still know, so what would the point be?" Jamie argued. "Let's press re-set and give up the ghost for today?"

"Shall we take a photo first?" Teddie took out his camera-phone.

"Only if I don't have to pose," Jamie jumped out of the way, giving Teddie a clear view of the bed.

Having satisfied himself with his motley collection of pictures, Teddie pressed the re-set button, and the room returned to its original emptiness. "How long have I got before curfew is up?" he asked Jamie.

Jamie checked his watch, "About 10 minutes."

"Result! Come on, let's sneak back." The pair of them made their way back down the corridor. "What shall I do about the sonic screwdriver, Jamie?"

"How about we put it in the cutlery drawer and pretend Dad left it there after breakfast?" he suggested.

"Excellent idea, Watson!" and they made for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Teddie risked going into the console room. "Dad? Can I come out now? Only I'm starving!" he gave the Doctor his best puppy-dog look.

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, okay, your 3 hours are up. What do you want to eat?"

"A sandwich would be fine," Teddie smirked, "nothing complicated."

He followed the Doctor into the kitchen, and they were quickly joined by Jamie. "Ooh good! You're making food!" he sat down at the kitchen table. Both boys waited for the Doctor to open the cutlery drawer with baited breath.

"What?" the Doctor whirled round to contemplate both boys, but they looked the picture of innocence.

"Something wrong, Dad?" asked Teddie as he opened the fridge door.

The Doctor lifted out his sonic screwdriver, "How did…?"

Jamie gave him a wry smile, "Do you want us to keep this from Mum? Only we might need to be bribed with ice cream!"

"Excellent idea!" Teddie put in, nodding at his brother.

The Doctor scowled, feeling very outnumbered and desperately anxious for Donna to come back from her mother's to support him.

Donna was surprised by the warmth that greeted her return later. The Doctor hugged her close. "I haven't been gone that long! Anybody would think I'd disappeared for days!" but she returned his embrace wholeheartedly. "What's happened?"

"Nothing! Just feeling a bit ganged up on!" he admitted.

"Oh, I see. The Dynamic Duo have been at it again, have they?" she consoled him, rubbing his back and kissing him tenderly.

At that moment there were cries of "Mum!" and she was engulfed by bodies.

"Hello my darlings!" she said as she kissed each head. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Teddie said nonchalantly. Both boys extracted themselves, remembering that young men don't do that sort of thing.

"While I think of it, Teddie, I promised Nanny you'd phone her," Donna told him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I did! Now give us your phone, I'll dial her number since it is such a chore, and all you have to do is schmooze her," Donna took the phone off a very reluctant Teddie. "These blooming things! I keep hitting the wrong button with my nail… Hang on! What's this? When did you take a photo of a poof's parlour?"

"You what?" Teddie grabbed the phone back to look at the screen. "Erm… about that… run!" he shouted at Jamie, and the pair of them legged it as fast as they could.

Donna stood astonished, wondering what the hell had just happened, and how, if anything, it affected her. "Did you just see what I saw?" she asked the Doctor, to find him blushing profusely.

"Yes, but… erm… I… I really should… and the…," he flustered, before belting down the corridor too.

Donna sniffed her armpit, and said, "Obviously I bought the wrong bottle of Impulse!" She gave a shrug and made her way down the corridor too.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** The Doctor visits Donna in bed, and a special little visitor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own much here, except the visitor.

**A/N:** This little fic was written in order to celebrate the birthday of luinel_anduril; a person who is very important in my life and is the reason I took the courageous step of writing fic here. Happy Birthday my love!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Just One More, Please?**

.

He burst through the door and made straight for her bed, grinning madly. "How do you feel?" he asked, plonking himself down on the only available chair.

She glared at him, "How do you think I feel? You idiot! I thought I'd go join the cast of Riverdance…. Someone has just forced their way out of my body while I was still conscious!"

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "You'd never know. You look gorgeous!"

"And you are a complete liar!" she snapped, but her face softened. "But I love you for it. Have you had a look yet?"

"Of course!" he puffed up with pride. "He is the most wonderful I have ever seen… after you, naturally."

"Naturally," she agreed with a grin. "Glad to see your priorities are still in the right place."

"They'll need to be if we are thinking of having another one," he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You are kidding me!" she exclaimed. "I'm never going through this again if I can help it. I'm stopping at two!"

"Two?" he pouted. "But I wanted…"

"I don't care what you wanted, Sunshine! I'm the one driving this body; and there will be only two deliveries!" she glared at him, ignoring the pout and the puppy-dog eyes with practised ease.

"But Donna!" he whined. That didn't work, so he romantically kissed the back of her hand.

"Get off, you prawn! I know what your game is, and the answer is 'no' so don't push it!" she patted his cheek to console him.

Sensing his complete defeat, he swept his gaze around her hospital room. "Where did your mother go?"

"She's giving Teddie a tour of the hospital; letting him see where he was born, the tea room, the gift shop and other exciting places," she offered him a grape from her fruit bowl. "Why she thought I'd want grapes is beyond me, but we might as well eat them."

He helped himself. "Might as well," he agreed. "I haven't eaten in ages. I'm starving!"

She thrust the whole bowl into his hands. "Go on, finish them. Your need is greater than mine. How did the invasion threat go this time? Do I need to come back with you to smack 'em one?"

"Nah! The Stone Seekers were suitably put off by me on my ownsome, though it would have been quicker with you there," he stopped stuffing his face suddenly. "Sorry I wasn't here to hold your hand. I didn't mean to vanish like that."

"I know," she smiled at him. "It's better you stopped the Great Lakes being stolen rather than be here. I know that. I'd feel guilty every time I met a Canadian if you hadn't."

"True. Though you don't meet many Canadians in Chiswick." He got up and peered down at his newborn sleeping son, and whispered, "He really is beautiful, isn't he?"

"I think so; but then I am a bit biased," Donna replied. "You can pick him up if you want. He'll want feeding in a minute."

The Doctor tenderly picked up the baby and took him back to his seat. Before he sat down he gave Donna a loving kiss on the mouth, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," she beamed. "The invoice will be in the post. Do you think you can ever repay the debt?"

He grinned broadly at his son in his arms, "No, but the repayments should be fun. Who do you think he looks most like?"

"I'd definitely say you, the poor wee thing," she teased.

"Oi!" he protested. "I have my moments!"

"Yeah, you make good tea," she teased, and got a glare for her trouble.

"I'll get the last laugh if he really is like me," he winked at her. "You'll have all sorts of trouble on your hands."

"Another you? As if that would worry me! Been there, done that, bought the t shirt," she giggled. "Now hand him over because you have work to do."

"Do I?" he quizzed. He placed the baby in her arms. "What would that be then?"

"You have to go and get me a cup of tea; I have to keep my fluids up," she laughed at his answering groan.

He happily watched his son start to feed and then headed for the little shop, grateful that all was well in his world for once.

.

.


End file.
